


Секс все усложняет

by greensun



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Love/Hate, M/M, зарисовка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun
Summary: Зарисовка из кэба





	Секс все усложняет

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kselen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/gifts).



> Даже нецензурной лексики нет! Зато есть драка

— Секс все усложняет, правда?

Насмешливое, несмотря на нехватку воздуха. Яркое, смачное, бьющее в самую суть.

А потом Эггзи нагло улыбается и проворачивает такую невообразимо сложную атаку, что Чарли остается только не запутаться в собственных конечностях. Эггзи повсюду, верткий, настырный, совершенно бесстыдный, заполняющий пространство чертового кэба всем собой — смертоносный вихрь силы, своеобразной грации, бесячей насмешки.

Секс действительно все усложняет — Чарли не может ударить его всерьез, Чарли совсем не хочет его убивать.

А потом Эггзи оказывается особенно близко, блестит нахальными глазами, слизывает со своих губ каплю пота и целует, чуть не выбив Чарли парочку зубов. Совершенно выбив Чарли из реальности. Все вдруг переворачивается, крутится, отвратительно скрипит, и Эггзи вслед за всем этим перекатывается, отстраняется, последний раз сверкает насмешливым взглядом — когда Чарли выкидывает из кэба через лобовое стекло.

Это больно, особенно больно, потому что вкус Эггзи — такая знакомая смесь ярости, крови и теплоты — все еще чувствуется на разбитых губах, и в звенящей башке эхом скачет нахальный голос, и ребра все еще сдавливает от недавней близости. Чем драка хуже секса, в конце-то концов?

Чарли разъярен, взбешен, повержен, Чарли лишился руки (снова), Чарли поднимается на ноги и кричит приспешникам Поппи, Чарли украдкой слизывает с губ вкус Эггзи и ненавидит его еще сильнее, хотя дальше уж некуда.

Чарли слабовольно надеется, что Эггзи выживет (конечно, выживет, куда он денется).


End file.
